


In a Perfect World

by Mizu7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Overwatch! Amelie AU, Widowtracer, dom!Tracer, dont forget kids!, you dont get an easy happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7
Summary: Explore an AU where Amelie Lacroix is never captured by Talon, instead she is Captain Amari's prized student, fiance to Gerard and best friend to Lena Oxton during the height of Overwatch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission sent by the-atheist-reverand-of-imgur, who requested an AU where Amelie never becomes Widowmaker. I had been meaning to do a story like this for awhile and I couldn't be happier that someone asked for it! There was a lot to cover in a single one shot so buckle up kids here we go!

Just outside headquarters, in the mountains of Gibraltar echoed the sound of thunder but there was no cloud in the sky.

“... _merde…_ ”

A lone sniper cursed at herself, staring through the scope inspecting the target. Nearly four football fields in distance a single bullet was lodged deep in a circular target just a few inches from dead center. More than impressive but not enough.

She let out frustrated sigh and began to reload, slow, unmotivated. It was hard to be after unloading a full magazine and missing every shot.  Stuck in her own self condemnation she had no idea she was being watched or approached until said person cleared their throat.

“Amelie”

The only voice in the world that could strike fear and adoration in a single command, Amelie immediately dropped what she was doing and shot up to her feet, erect, perfect posture and salute.  

“Captain”

But Ana waved her off,” At ease, I’m just here to check on you”

Her shoulders relaxed, hand slowly dropping as Captain Ana Amari, the greatest sniper in the world and her mentor took a seat on the ground, leaning back against a large flat boulder, her usual spot.

“Sit with me, take a break”

“I appreciate the concern but I’m fine Captain”

Ana stared at her for a moment, with a knowing smile and always infuriated her. Her cybernetic eye whirled gently as she stared out across the endless stretch of mountains and nothingness, able to see the target perfectly despite it being miles away. This field was normally used for any and all forms of training, there was little to no actual green left. Only when the land was clear, usually by order of Ana, snipers were allowed to train. Amelie was here more than most, any and all times it was available.

“Those five whole inches say otherwise” she said, blinking to reset her eye, she pat the ground beside her and waited.

She hated that smile, that ‘I know I’m right’ smile, but in the end she couldn’t deny it. With a huff she obeyed, dropping to the rocky ground, stretching out her back, sore from lying on her stomach for so long before leaning back.

“Still wearing it?” Ana asked, her voice much softer as she gestured to her hands neatly folded in her lap.

She didn’t even realize she had been fiddling with the small diamond ring on her finger.

“I tried to take it off, but my hand feels….empty”

“Filling it with a rifle won’t help”

“Ana I need to get back out there”

”Not while your emotions guide your aim”

Amelie fell silent, it had been nearly a month since her husband to be was brutally murdered by the very organization he fought to destroy. They found his body in pieces, nearly unrecognizable, to send a message to Overwatch and anyone else who wished to stop them. All they got in return was a young widow with a deadly aim and no mercy. Fueled with rage her kill count doubled, but she was becoming reckless, returning home with more injuries and some a little too close for comfort. She was not very pleased to be taken out of duty by order of her mentor but again, like usual, she was right. 

“I’m sorry Amelie, he was a good man and fought hard”

Slipping the ring from her finger she held it with both hands, staring at every detail, stroking the band and recalling a time when she didn’t feel so alone.

“...How long did it take you?” she asked gently, holding up her ring to view the mountains in the distance from within the golden circle.

“I was lucky in a strange way, my husband died not too long after Fareeha was born. She became my world and kept me distracted” Whether she knew it or not, Ana's fingers gently stroked the empty ring finger as she spoke.

“I heard she is applying to join our cause, nothing but raving reviews”

Ana scoffed, crossing her arms, shrinking in her seat, “Nothing but”

“You don’t seem too pleased about it”

“Thrilled...” she muttered.

“Why? She’s an exceptional soldier and leader. Why wouldn’t you want her to join you on the battlefield?”

“The same reason you mourn Gerard”

Amelie slipped the ring back on her finger.

“I don’t want this life for my daughter. We fight for peace but at what cost? But she’s so stubborn, headstrong, nothing will stop her from achieving what she wants” she grumbled, her knee bouncing in annoyance.

But she couldn’t help but laugh, “Like her mother”

“Unfortunately” Ana huffed, slapping her legs she pushed herself back on her feet, brushing the back of her pants free of dirt, “You’ve been up here for too long and your loud mouth friend is returning. We won’t hear the end of it if you’re not there to welcome her”

 

For the first time in weeks, Amelie’s eyes lit up.

 

* * *

 

Lena Oxton, the youngest and most skilled pilot in the UK if not the world, also happened to be recruited by Gerard Lacroix. Fighting a losing battle outside of the London, a small unit of fighter jets came just in time and turned the tide of the fight. So impressed, Gerard stood outside where the planes that had just landed, with every intention of recruiting whoever was inside and would refuse to leave otherwise. He barely had the chance to offer before a bouncing twenty something year old came out and immediately agreed.

He taught her everything she needed to know about being an Overwatch agent, protocols, more intensive physical training and fighting. At some point he discovered she was a natural at dual wielding which was both terrifying and impressive. Gerard loved his excited and determined student but at first Amelie was not too pleased. Which was expected when he couldn’t stop talking about the young woman, that is until they met. It was then she understood why.

Lena on the other hand was in complete awe of the tall sniper, her bundle of energy came out in struggling words to appear professional or cool. It didn’t take long before they became friends, no one else could make her laugh like Lena did. It was a nice change from the darkness of war, to have someone smiling constantly and she wasn’t the only one that felt this way. Overwatch immediately welcomed the happy brit with open arms, morale had never been better.

She was sent out to do some recon across the world, they said it would take months.

But upon discovering the death of her mentor, Lena completed her mission in exactly thirty days, burning her fuel as she made like a rocket to return home in record time.

Amelie waited patiently outside the hangar doors, watching a small fight jet with her callsign “TRACER” painted in large bold yellow letters on the side cool it’s engines and a short woman scramble out of it.

“Sorry mates gotta run!” she laughed, handing off her helmet to a random engineer as she ran. Her commander yelled at her to return but seconds later his comm blinked, Lena had finished a full mission report on her way home and sent it in before she even landed.

“I’ll come by later I promise but my best mate needs me!” she called out and after spinning around, dramatically looking around until she spotted her and ran.

Amelie told herself she wouldn’t talk about it, wanted things to return to normal and just have a nice time with her best friend but the moment she was within arms reach Lena pulled her into a tight hug and began to shake. Yanking her right back into her heart being twisted in knots; she thought she run out of tears to shed. She was wrong.  


* * *

 

“Slipstream?”

“Yeah! In a couple months from now I’ll be piloting a bloody interdimensional teleportation aircraft!” she grinned, cheeks tinted just the slightest shade of pink after one too many drinks of wine in Gerard’s honor.

In the span of twenty minutes, Lena changed, grabbed Amelie’s hand and a bottle of red wine she picked up in Paris on her way home. Behind the base was a small cemetery meant for brave fallen heroes, it was unfortunately growing. Today it was empty as the sun went down, flowers were placed on the small gravestone, words and tears were shed and soon a bottle was popped.

“So until then I’m stuck home” she shrugged, leaning back against a tree they occupied for their drinking, shooting down the rest of the glass in one go. Her face scrunched up slightly, minor regrets but worth the small buzz.

Amelie chuckled, gently nursing her own glass, “That’s your own fault for rushing”

Lena huffed, resting her head against her shoulder she weaved her arm through Amelie’s, her fingers reaching out and gently stroking the thin golden band on her ring finger.

“I wanted to see you” she mumbled, her face buried in her jacket.

All the flowers, cards and condolences she received couldn’t compare to this. Amelie found herself smiling sincerely for the first time in what felt like years as her fingers threaded through Lena’s.

“...thank you”

“If there is anything, anything at all I can do to help. You know I’m here for you”

She lost count over how many times she had heard that one, but for the first time, something actually did come to mind. Something she had thought about and no doubt would put her in a better mood.

“....well there is this one thing I’ve always wanted to try...”

 

* * *

 

“Amelie no” 

“You offered”

“Is this even safe?”

“Lena, I am in mourning”

“I swear to God if you shoot my arse off…”

Amelie rolled her eyes, grabbing the reluctant girl by the bottom of her jacket and yanked her down to sit on her lap.

“Get down, ass up and hold your ears”  

Captain Amari mentioned once where she had been shot in the arm, unable to hold her rifle herself but instead of giving in or running away she grabbed the nearest soldier and used him as a tripod to support her gun. He came out of it deaf in one ear and traumatized but they were successful and alive. 

It was practice, should an emergency occur she might need to use a fellow Overwatch agent to do the same some day. Thus Amelie sat on the ground of her usual perch in the mountains with her legs out stretched and spread apart for Lena in kneel in between. Since neither wanted the future of Slipstream to go deaf, the most logical way to prop the gun right on top of her rear end.

“This is stupid this is stupid this is stupid” Lena mumbled, wrapping her arms around Amelie’s waist, burying her face in her side to cover her shame. She could only hope and pray no one else would happen to wander in and see her like this. Not that it mattered, Amelie was quick to take a few selfies and photos on her phone.

“This doesn’t leave the mountain!” she shouted,”And hurry up!”

“Just relax…” Amelie said with just the slightest song in her voice, taking her sweet time to adjust the scope and admire the...view.

“Easy for you to say!”

Amelie couldn’t keep the smile off her face, she laughed, patting the girl on the head before leaning in and taking hold of her rifle.

“Ready?”

Lena quickly shoved her fingers into her ear holes and screamed, “ **No!** ”

Never before had Amelie landed a more beautiful shot, her gun let out a vicious roar like thunder, quickly followed by Lena letting out a shriek of fear and surprise, the recoil much more intense than she originally anticipated. Thus she immediately scrambled out of Amelie’s lap and rolled over on the ground, holding her ass and letting loose a string of curses while the sniper could not stop laughing.

“Bloody fucking hell what is that thing?! Blimey I’ll be feeling that for days!” 

But Amelie was long gone to bother replying, the rifle dropped as she fell backwards and erupted into a fit of heaving laughter, clutching her sides until tears trickled down the side of her cheeks.

“That...was the the most terrifying thing…” Lena huffed, but stopped flailing for a moment, today was quite the roller coaster of a day, it was refreshing to see her laugh and smile sincerely, even if it was at her expense,“Well I’m glad you get a good laugh out of it! That shit is loud!”

It took a moment but Amelie somehow managed to calm down, lying flat on her back she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, slowly her laughter dwindling but smile remained, “I haven’t laughed that hard in weeks”

Lena pouted, but she couldn’t deny that wide smile and life returning to her eyes. Though she pretended to continue being upset, she fell flopped on her back beside her, watching the cloudless sky roll on by as they watched in a comfortable silence.

“....you’re welcome”

 

* * *

 

Those two months passed by in a blur of days at the gym and meals shared together away from everyone else. If Amelie wasn’t away on her own mission, they were together, joined at the hip as Lena made it her life’s goal to bring the both of them out of mourning and continue their lives.

A particular day was dedicated to cleaning out Amelie’s apartment, she had been avoiding it for as long as possible but it had to be done. They entered her home and it appeared to be as if it were trapped in time, his handwritten notes of reminders on the fridge were still there, either for himself or Amelie, his favorite foods and snacks still around and most expired and his dirty laundry still in the hamper. Since the body was found, Amelie refused to step foot into the empty home. But it was time, time to move on and recover and seek closure. The bedroom was the worst, she couldn’t go in without breaking down into short sobs but Lena was there, every step and helped pack everything of his. 

“He would not stop talking about you”

At the end of the day they were surrounded with boxes, packed to the brim of clothes and personal items. Her wedding planning binder placed on top before the box was taped closed.

“ _Mon dieu_ that man loved to talk, it’s a wonder how the two of you got things done”

More wine was popped, and terribly cheap noodles were consumed on the floor of her bedroom.

_“‘Did you see Ame’s hair today? It’s so beautiful, I’m so lucky’”_

Her cheeks burned and it wasn’t the wine,”Are you serious?” she laughed, mostly as Lena’s god awful French accent.

Lena giggled, playfully bumping her shoulder against hers, “I wasn’t even sure who to be jealous of anymore...So….how are you feeling?” she asked gently, watching Amelie slowly pull the ring from her finger.

She let out a long sigh, sitting up and placing the cherished golden band on top of the nearest box.

 

“...better”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You look so cute in your jumpsuit” 

“I swear if you make a short joke…” she grumbled but it was weak, a sad attempt to hide her bouncing knee and cracked voice.

“Nervous?”  
  
“What? Who me? Pffft!”

Amelie’s brow raised, watching the girl before her fidget with a fake smile until she cracked, letting out a long sigh and whimpered,” _Terrified_ ”

What she wouldn’t have given to have him here, giving her an encouraging speech. He did love those. Amelie grew tired of them but Lena loved it, always pumping her up and boosting her spirit with every word. She wasn’t him, all she could do was offer a soft smile.

“Be careful _cherie_ ” Amelie smiled, bending down to place a quick kiss on both cheeks, exaggerating to motion to poke fun at the short girl who laughed.

“Will do luv! Besides, it’s taco night in the cafe and no way in hell I’m missing that” she winked and was on her way.

  


Several hours later Amelie found herself mourning again.

 

Dozens of scientists, technicians and friends watched in horror as fire exploded from the engines, strings of electricity twitched and flicked out and around the cockpit. Just seconds before crashing, she disappeared. The entire cockpit and any trace of it including Lena disappeared, leaving the remains of the jet in pieces on the ground.

Amelie felt time stand still, as people ran around her, screaming into comms, sending out medical and technical teams out to the crash site but she couldn’t move, her eyes glue to the massive screens set on the twisted metal and fire.

The teleportation matrix was gone, lost to the void and took Lena with it. She was pronounced dead at the scene.

At some point Amelie left, returning to her perch in the mountains to weep alone once again.

 

* * *

 

 

Those who rode alongside her after that day whispered, she remained silent, eyes dead inside, cradling her rifle like the last friend she had. Her fellow agents wished pity upon her enemies, as the moment she stepped out into the field, finding the perfect place on the tallest building she became alive and deadly. 

Her shots came without mercy, purposely missing vital areas to listen to them scream, it always sent the enemy back in fear or draw them out in a sad attempt to save their comrade. Foolish.

Her kill count tripled.

“Impressive” the commander commented upon reviewing the report, but Ana said nothing but watch her student wander the halls like a lost soul, she was beyond kind words and more consolidation. Most agents avoided her completely, she spoke to no one willingly and remained out in the mountain range to train any moment she had free time. Anything to keep her mind off the memory of fire and helplessness she felt watching the jet go down.

That being said sleeping wasn’t exactly a common occurrence. Not while her chest constantly hurt, alone and in silence let her mind wander to places darker than her room. But being the agents that they were, the headquarters rarely fell into a lull, with people constantly on comms, agents coming home or going out random times in the day and night. Even so she found it difficult to find a place that didn’t remind her constantly of how empty it was. Going back to her home in France did nothing but make it worse, since they cleaned it out it felt bigger, hollow. Her live in quarters were once occupied by a bouncing British girl when she couldn’t sleep or at least her phone would brighten with every text late in the night with Amelie sending half drunken like responses in mid sleep begging for her to stop and let her rest and now she found herself missing them more than ever.  

A month after the accident Amelie returned to base, rifle slung over her back, injuries freshly wrapped and for the first time in weeks actually feeling exhausted enough to sleep.

Dragging her feet, she let out a long yawn, rubbing her eyes and blinking heavily as she went on her way.

The long hallway was unoccupied at the moment or at least she thought it was, she blinked harder, assuming her tired eyes playing tricks as a shadow moved across the floor but no matter of blinking repeatedly or rubbing her eyes could make the shadow disappear. It actually began to take shape.

Amelie stopped dead in her tracks, slowly slipping her rifle from her back she cradled her weapon, aiming true before calling out.

“Show yourself!” she hissed, slowly approaching the bundle of shadows.

But she slowly lowered her gun, realizing the shadowy figure was a silhouette of a person, crumpled together in a fetal position on the ground, shaking uncontrollably.

“Wh-”

The shadowy person seemed to look up her her though no visible eyes could be seen. It scrambled up and away, sending Amelie back a few steps. Like a dying light, the figure would phase in and out of opacity, looking around and reaching out to the wall though it’s hand would go straight through it. The figure said nothing, but on body language alone it was very afraid.

 

And just like that it was gone.

It was there, only for a few moments before it faded away completely. Leaving Amelie alone in the hallway wondering if she was just seeing things and wow it was time for sleep, but the chill of familiarity rocked her heart; convincing herself she was just exhausted was the only thing she could do to fall asleep.

 

But it happened again.

 

The next day in her room, then the next day up in the mountains, everyday for a week she saw an apparition that slowly became clearer and clearer. Less of a shadow and more of a person, scrambling around the halls and room, looking terrified and confused.

 

_Lost_

 

At first she thought herself going mad, seeing a frightened ghost that seemed to follow her around desperately seeking...something.  
  
“Great work Lacroix” Morrison smiled, satisfied and pleased after glancing over the report she had just turned in, a perfect mission.

Just like usual, she said nothing, standing upright and proper, accepting the praise with every intention of turning on her heel and leaving.

“Amelie wait I do have a question for you”

“Yes Commander?”

He paused a moment, tapping his chin in thought before presenting the words he had chosen carefully,”Have you possibly….seen anything strange lately?”

She felt her heart drop, a look of surprise flashed across her previously bored expression, giving Morrison reassurance to continue his investigation.

“...define strange?”

“We have been receiving reports of other agents seeing things around headquarters something like-”

“A ghost?” she finished his thought, he meant to reply but realized she was no longer looking at him.

“...like….that one?”  
  
The communications hub fell into an eerie silence as Morrison whipped around and nearly fell backwards.

There was no denying it, video feeds, one too many witness accounts of the same thing, of a silhouette that became more and more clear as the days went on until nearly at his feet was the flickering form of a familiar face they all once thought dead.

Amelie couldn’t breathe.

There she was, Lena Oxton still in her Slipstream suit, bloodied and torn, gritting her teeth and holding herself in a tight fetal position on the ground as if forcing herself to stay in form. To stay visible despite flicking like a broken light.

Lena’s eyes snapped open, scrambling up to grab onto something anything to keep her from fading away but her fingers would slip right through it like the ghost she was. Her mouth opened to scream and call out but there was silence, blood continued to drip from her forehead as if the accident had just happened, pain and fear stricken across her face as she cried and begged for help. Amelie nearly ran Morrison over, running forward to do...something, anything to keep her from disappearing again. Lena seemed to recognize her, for a moment her eyes lit up and scrambled to meet her in the middle but all too soon she was gone, fading completely away and there was no single trace of her save for the horrified looks of every agent in the room.

Amelie couldn’t move, she remained frozen in place, staring at the ground where her best friend faded into nothing.

The commander who had his hand on his communications, but not before asking,”Everyone else saw that right?!”

A few nodded slowly, confused and dumbstruck, that was more than enough to send an all call to any involved in the Slipstream project with a new mission to bring Lena back home.

 

* * *

 

Which was much easier said than done, a small chamber was built in the main lab, meant to recreate the teleportation matrix somehow managed to draw Lena back in, keeping her at least in one place but keeping her from fading in and out was a different story.

Amelie utterly refused to leave the lab, stealing a chair she occupied the corner and watched them work. Most finding her stare unsettling but Lena was far more receptive when she was around. Scientist after scientist and any other so called brilliant mind came and went, utterly stumped at this condition they dubbed Chronal Disassociation.

She eventually relocated to sit beside one of the many large windows of her chamber. They managed to keep her locked in place, though she continued to fade in and out, still unable to touch anything or speak, Amelie was quick to bring pens and paper to communicate. Granted the first time she could barely write a damn thing, waiting to hold her composure until the group of minds left for a private meeting to figure out this conundrum, Amelie pressed her hands against the glass and broke down, sobbing uncontrollably with the dumbest smile on her face.

“I thought you were dead” she cried,” I thought I lost you too”

Though Lena could not hear her, she found herself crying as well, desperately trying to cling to the wall that she continuously phased through.

She mouthed slowly, only hoping that she could understand.

 

**_I’m sorry._ **

  


Afterwards she took to writing in large letters with simple questions, sometimes a small smiley faces or stick figures in some small attempt to make her smile.

 

**Are you ok?**

 

Lena nodded, pointing to her bloodied forehead and shook her head, mouthing the words.

 

**_Can’t feel it._ **

 

But Amelie shook her head and wrote again, drawing a line underneath her words.

 

 **No. Are** **_you_ ** **ok?**

 

She paused a moment, looking around, at the group of scientists that nervously looked back at her with doubt in their eyes. Despite unable to touch things, she unconsciously fiddled with her fingers, shrinking and looking away as a group of them just stared at her like she were a wounded animal. People unable to decide whether she was worth saving or not.

 

**_I’m scared._ **

 

Amelie sighed, slowly dropping the paper back into her lap.

“I’m sorry…” she found herself saying. It was strange, uncomfortable, to see her like this, trapped in this glass chamber too small for her larger than life personality. It twisted her gut, unable to do a thing but sit and wait for someone else to decide her fate.

 

**I’m not leaving. Not until you’re back for taco night.**

 

For the first time Lena laughed, a true sincere giggle Amelie could practically hear in her mind.

 

**_Thank you_ **

 

In between missions and training Amelie refused to leave her side. Taking her spot in the corner, leaning against the wall and glass with Lena on the other side, soon papers weren’t enough. Amelie found a white board with various colored markers, communicating with terrible pictures.  

Scientists scurried around them, struggling to find a cure or an answer but at some point they didn’t seem to notice. Too caught up in silly games and miming to each other to recall there was a serious operation happening but she did this on purpose, keeping Lena preoccupied and distracted. Each day there would be one less lab coat, one more person who gave up and left her to suffer in the void of time and space. Ana had to hold her down, away from Lena’s line of sight she nearly punched a man for leaving.

“Control yourself Ame…”

“I’m not losing her too” she hissed, yanking her arm out of the Captain’s grasp, glaring daggers into the man’s back as he scurried away, barely avoiding a near death experience.

“I can’t just stand here and watch her disappear but there is literally nothing I can do” she was pacing, unsure what to do with her hands in her frustration, she continued to wave them around as she swore in french under her breath,”..... these idiots are just going to let her rot in space and I just-”

Ana caught her by the face with a gentle grasp and soft eyes, stopping her dead in her tracks.

“Patience” she cooed, doing a short breathing exercise that she immediately followed out of habit. It worked wonders, her anger subsided for now but she sighed, looking down at her mentor with sad eyes.

“I can’t lose her too”

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later, Amelie had fallen asleep in the corner like she would randomly in her visits, her head resting against the glass of the chamber while Lena watched. Some progress was being made, she could at least touch things within the chamber, which made all the waiting around bearable, she mirrored Amelie, sitting in the corner with her head against the glass, watching the soft rise and fall of her chest with big eyes and a smile that never faltered. She hardly noticed someone new coming in, by the time she did Lena nearly fell over as a gorilla approached the chamber.

He adjusted his glasses before waving, offering a small smile to the ghost of a girl before gently poking the sleeping french woman.

Despite being partially lost to the void, chances are some other dimension could hear her laughter as Amelie promptly fell over and screamed in surprise. Clearly not ready to be politely greeted by a large gorilla who apologized profusely.

Amelie managed to compose herself, also apologizing for her reaction.

“It’s quite alright I get that a lot, but shall we move on to more pressing matters?”

“Do you think you can help Lena?”

He flashed a toothy grin,”I _know_ I can”

Winston managed to do in days what over a dozen men and women couldn’t do in weeks.

Refusing sleep, Winston worked non stop on some strange cylinder that glowed with blue pulsing energy. The first time Amelie laid eyes on it, it fazed in and out at the same frequency as Lena’s body.

When the day came, Winston stood before the doors of the chamber with a completed harness he declared a temporary “Anchor”, bright blue light emitting from the front and back ready for...whatever it was supposed to do. Amelie didn’t pay much attention to the details he would random spout at her other than it was temporary and it would work. Also surgery would be involved in the future, Lena didn’t seem too keen to the idea when the plan was drawn out for her. But if she wanted to live, she didn’t have much of a choice.  

In an instant push of a button, the chamber unleashed a blinding light, yanking the girl back into reality. Giving them just enough time to run inside and strap a device to her chest, which was easier said than done. Lena immediately dropped to the ground in a fit of screams and convulsions, suddenly able to feel and hear everything at once, overwhelmed and overstimulated after literally being in the dark for months.  

“Lena! Lena it’s ok I’m here” Amelie cooed, holding the girl as she sobbed, her hands clutching and grabbing at her shirt, fearing she would disappear again.

The crash still fresh in her mind and body, Amelie felt the heat radiating from her suit as if she was just plucked from the fire, blood dribbling from her face and arms where glass of the cockpit shattered and pierced her suit and skin.

It took some manhandling but somehow the two managed to strap the harness to her chest, locking her into reality but her body was in shambles. Cradled in Winston’s strong arms, the three barged into the medical wing, promptly giving Dr. Ziegler a heart attack before beginning the surgery.

 

* * *

 

It took nearly forty eight hours but they did it.

 

Lena Oxton was alive and breathing and here.

 

“Amelie. You should rest, you’ve been here longer than we have” Winston whispered, finding her in the same spot he had left her hours ago. Sitting beside Lena who was unconscious to the world, clutching her limp hand waiting for her to grip back.

But she shook her head, offering a small exhausted smile but kept to her word and refused to leave her best friend for even a moment.

“There is nothing I could do or say that could express to you how thankful I am” she didn’t mean for her voice to be so soft, or for her thumb to gently stroke the warm hand in her grasp.

 

“I’m glad I could help...you’ve lost enough”

 

* * *

 

Amelie awoke slowly as something brushed across her face, gently tugging her out of an exhausted worried filled sleep. She refused at first, mumbling incoherent curses before she buried her face further into her arms, blocking out the offender.

A moment passed before the hesitating hand reached out again, this time gently combing their fingers through the long dark locks splayed across the bed. The motions caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand, a low shudder trailing up her spine with each stroke until she was coaxed out of her slumber.

“A...Ame…?” a soft voice called out, bringing her right back into the waking world in an instant. Her head shot up, for the first time, seeing those brown eyes with life. Exhausted and weak but alive and here. With her.

Lena sat there, leaning against the mountains of pillows Amelie demanded for her. A soft smile gracing her tired and pained eyes, breathing heavily, having difficulty adjusting to the implanted anchor in between her breasts, directly over her heart.

Within a year she lost the two people that meant the world to her, and by some miracle of the universe one was brought back. Unable to conjure the words to say after weeks of glass separating them, Amelie slowly reached out, took her hand and mumbled a soft,”....hey”

Lena opened her mouth to say something, finally able to after so long of silence but instead a short hiss escaped through her teeth, looking down at the light that barely shown through the thick bandages wrapped around her chest.

“....this...hurts...like a bitch”

 

Lena was alive and here. All Amelie could do was smile.

* * *

 

A week later Tracer was back and the entire organization of Overwatch knew about it. While the bright light in her chest kept her in the present, Winston added with it what he called the Chronal Accelerator. Lena would never pilot a jet again but that didn’t mean she couldn’t fly.

By the time Amelie returned from a mission, which she was literally dragged away to, Lena had mastered her own time stream. For the most part. 

She entered the training area made special for the recovering agent, with large foam walls built half as tall as an average big city building and a variety of obstacles to test ones reflexes and speed, finding her at the very top, standing proud with a satisfied grin plastered on her face.

Amelie couldn’t believe her eyes. When just a few days ago she was helping her up she could barely stand let alone walk.

A crowd of people watched on with awe as the girl most knew as the ghost of Gibraltar giggle as she ran, jumped, climbed and zipped around in a blur of blue light. Even so, Lena immediately spotted the sniper carefully making her way to the front.

“Ame!” she called out, her eyes sparkling like the sun as she lept from her perch nearly two storeys tall and disappeared in a blur of blue. Amelie blinked once and suddenly she was not only in front of her but nearly fell over as the girl collided into her with a surprised yelp. Luckily Amelie kept steady, holding onto the girl who clung on in surprise at her own speed. 

“S-sorry! I’m still not used to the brakes on this thing!” she laughed, slightly out of breath as a long day of training and practicing finally caught up with her,” Nice catch though! Did you see that? Or didja blink? I think that’s what I wanna call it! Blink! Cause first you see me and and I like...disappear like a blink you know? And….ok it sounds stupid when I explain it out loud but-”

And off she went, grasping Amelie by the hand gently tugging her along as she went on and on about her ideas, her exciting day and all the wonderful things she could do now. The crowd parted and just stared at the talkative girl and the tall sniper that followed. She had big plans and wanted Amelie there for every moment of it, she didn’t want it any other way.

 

* * *

 

Lena’s first mission turn into a shit show very quickly, not only were omnics running rampant in a residential area, which they barely had enough time to evacuate, but somehow in the middle of all the chaos, Talon agents felt the need to add their numbers against the brave heroes. 

However, what they failed to see were two vengeful women with the skill and speed to take them out before they even had a chance to overpower them.

 _Hey Ame you see this?_    
  


_Oui. Let’s give them a warm welcome._ Amelie found herself smiling, eyes trained on the tuft of brown hair hiding behind a large dumpster. Tracer looked up, knowing exactly where she was and winked.

_Ready when you are_

_  
I got your back._

_  
Enjoy the view love~_

_  
Shut up and get out there._

 

Tracer giggled and off she went in a blur, running circles around the agents of Talon with the loud crack of thunder at her side. Some dropping before she even got to them, much to Tracer’s annoyance.

_Oh come on he was mine!_  
  


_What’s this? Tracer is not fast enough?  
_  

 _Oh ok it’s on.  
_  

Talon and omnics fell back, not that any had the actual chance to get away. Not in one piece anyway, not while the two were having a grand time counting up their kills. The thrill of vengeance and the game fueling the two of them, they were a team to be reckoned with.

“Ame we are amazing! Going deaf will be well worth it if I know you have my back!” Lena squealed, jumping into Amelie’s knowing arms. Her face covered in bruises and cuts but she couldn’t care, smiling too hard as Amelie shook her head. Holding the girl she continued walking into headquarters with the koala girl clinging to her body, ignoring the odd looks and chuckles from any that saw them.

What a team they were.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Ame?” 

“Hm?”

“...What are we?”

 

A few dozen successful mission under their belts, the two requested a few days off and with little to no surprise, it was granted. Lena hit the ground running the moment she was able to stand upright on her own from the surgery. She became the new face of Overwatch overnight, posters and propaganda all over the news with her face on the forefront alongside the biggest and greatest warriors of the world. She couldn’t stop shining her medal when the United Nations presented her with it.

Amelie didn’t care for the spotlight, but she enjoyed watching from afar. Listening and watching with a swell of pride in her chest as the ghost of a girl came back and punched the universe and fate in the nose with her success. But even Lena was human, she returned to base from a long interview with the local news of Britain, representing her country and Overwatch and all of that important jazz to flop face first into Amelie’s bed, right beside her. Mumbling into the pillow requesting a vacation.

Granted their version of vacation was stocking up on junk food and not leaving Amelie’s apartment for a few days.

The first night they found themselves on the verge of being absorbed into the couch, pillows and blankets with snacks and drinks on the table they each took one side of the couch and watched whatever was on. Be it random mind numbing tv, immediately changing it when anything mentioned the war or Overwatch.

From the corner of her eye she noticed Lena had been texting her friends non stop, more so than usual. She shrugged it off, leaning back against the arm of the couch with a small mountain of pillows to support her. Lena had originally started out the evening by sitting on the other end, but slowly as the sun began its descent behind the buildings of the city, she inched closer. First sitting closer, placing Amelie’s long legs over her lap, her fingers absent mindedly stroking the cotton sweatpants.

Amelie made no movement to stop her or any indication of being aware in the first place.

Then she yawned, obnoxious and clearly very fake but Amelie was too caught up in the movie to pay much attention, she tucked her legs up on the couch and carefully leaned over, lying partially on top of her with her head resting just above her breast. Her body rigid and stiff; they normally displayed affection to each other, some that might be considered intimate but they not once questioned it to the other. It would just happened and it was accepted. Yet tonight Lena was brutally aware, awkwardly lying against her with her arms tucked against herself.

Yet still she said nothing, eyes trained on the screen her hand reach up at the top of the couch and carefully yanked the blanket over their bodies before resting her fingers against the tuft of brown spikes, gently stroking the wild strands in between her knuckles. In an instant, Lena melted, slipping her arms around her center she nuzzled her nose against her cheek, legs entangled and heart still retaining a comfortable pace Lena couldn’t stop herself from asking.

 

“...What are we?”

 

It was spoken so casually it took her a moment to process the weight of the question. Her fingers paused in mid stroke in thought, what were they exactly? The line between best friends for life and something more had blurred into a comfortable coexistence.   

“...you know...I’m not entirely sure myself...” she mumbled quietly, tearing her eyes away from the screen she looked down at the girl who appeared to be just as lost, but she didn’t miss the nervous fiddling of thumbs.

“Do you still have that crush on me?”

Lena’s face dropped, scrambling to sit up, her knees bumping against her own as she pulled herself up, “You knew!?” her voice cracked.

Oh what it took to not laugh at that moment,“You’re hardly discreet...”

Color drained from her face in shock, hands slowly reaching up to bury her shame in, a soft whine escaped her lips as her hands covered her face, “Oh blimey I...l-look Ame…” she sighed, folding her hands in her lap, they began to fidget again,”I don’t want you to think...to think that I was nice to you after...what happened to him was me trying to...trying to...y-you know”

“Lena…”

“I loved him too you know?” her voice softened, finding the tangle of fingers in her grasp easier to look at,“And I would never ever want to do that! I mean...I’ve always liked you..I mean, bloody hell look at you but I never acted on it before and like hell was I going to after he’s gone. That’s just…” she paused a moment, struggling to find words with those god awful eyes watching her.

”God now I feel….stupid...no...I shouldn’t have asked...I’m sorry. Just….just forget it”

Amelie was quick to grab her by the shorts before she got too far, yanking her back and pulling her in close to sit on her lap.

“Lena….hey stop for a moment…” she mumbled gently, offering a small smile as she reach out and brushed her bangs away from her eyes. A gentle request for eye contact, which Lena huffed but complied, looking nervous and unsure.

She already knew what they were, and what they could be.

Without another word, Lena leaned in and she met her in the middle, as natural as their displays of random affection, kissing Amelie felt...comfortable. Like it was clearly the next logical step, but even so, Lena’s heart throbbed, pounding against the cylinder in her chest as a smile formed against her lips.

“...what was I talking about again?” she mumbled as they parted.

Amelie shook her head, slipping her arms around her waist she tugged her closer in her lap and against her chest.

“If you think about it...it’s almost like we’ve been dating for awhile?”

She shrugged, draping her arms over her shoulders, fingers finding the messy braid she had done earlier that evening and gently unweaving it, “Kinda hard to tell...you’ve been my best mate for a long time now but…I think that friendship line disappeared after you made me the little spoon”

The movie was long forgotten, with a playful grin plastered on her face, Lena gently pushed forward, forcing her to lie back against the pillows with her on top.

“What can I say? You’re comfy”

This was natural, it felt natural, after all this time being joined at the hip and blurring the lines of what it meant to be together her hands trailed around her back, nails gently dragged against bare skin beneath her shirt, Lena let out a long sigh with a sly grin forming on her face, “Is that right?”

For a brief moment Amelie wondered exactly how long Lena had this crush on her, her hands moved with purpose, each kiss and every pull with her teeth felt planned. Ready for this moment to come to pass. Not that she minded, it wasn’t until now she realized just how starved for physical attention, her body purred at every gentle kiss against her jaw and even the slightest of movement of her hips against hers.

She nearly whined when Lena suddenly stopped,”Are you...ok with this?” she mumbled, fighting a haze of excitement to insure she was given the green light.

Amelie huffed, gently cupping the girl’s face with both hands,”Lena...it’s been nearly a year for me...in all honesty, I’m a little sexually frustrated” she offered a quick smile, though the intentions behind it screamed for her pajamas to be flung off her body. 

Luckily Lena understood and smiled,”Oh! Well in that case!”

Sitting back up she carefully re positioned herself to settle in between Amelie’s legs, humming to herself in doing before leaning back in, roughly rocking her hips against hers earning a low groan that was quickly muffled in an equally rough kiss. It really had been too long.

Hands shot up, grabbing fists full of hair and shirt, pulling her as close as humanly possible. Each moan drowned out by soft sighs and desperate kisses, she could barely think straight or focus with the way her hips rolled against her heated center. She had no idea her cotton shirt buttons were being undone until their lips parted, just for a moment to feel a sudden breeze across her bare chest. 

“...you’re on a mission” Amelie laughed, panting heavily but Lena seemed intent on making her breathless. Gently grasping her wrist, she guided her hands to lie above her head.

“Hold on tight Luv” she winked playfully,”...cause you're in this til I make you scream my name.” 

Amelie was quick to decide that she very much enjoyed this side of Lena, grasping the couch and pillows beneath her as she trailed a long line of short kisses from her jaw to down south. Teasing, leaving small bites and licks interchangeably in her wake causing her to laugh or sigh. Amelie’s grip on the pillows tightened as warm hand grasped at pale flesh, her thumbs stroking already perked nipples in a teasingly slow manner. Lena sighed happily burying her face in between her breasts, who knows how long she had been wanting to do that.

She mumbled incoherent compliments against her skin ‘Gods you’re beautiful’, replacing her fingers for a hot mouth Amelie threw her head back in a fit of moans, completely aware of the brown eyes watching her every move. 

She felt her entire body purr, melting into the couch in a haze of surrender, clutching the cushions beneath her fingers to hold herself back but that would soon be easier said than done as wandering hands continued trailing across her stomach until completely cupping her heated center, palm rubbing through cotton pants right over her clit. She immediately gasped as her body went rigid for a moment, blinking out of her daze she stared down at Lena who is a rather impressive multitasker. Keeping her lips firmly around a probably sore nipple now while her hands tugged at the waistband of her pants and panties in one go.

“Why the rush?” she asked, her voice cracked and dry from panting.

Not that she really minded, Amelie lifted her hips just enough to allow her underthings to be pulled from beneath her, Lena finally removed herself from her breast only to toss them aside.

“I don’t see how you have the patience to wait because I certainly do not” she hummed, biting her bottom lip as her eyes trailed across this beautiful form before her.

“Where is your sense of romance hm?” she teased, a playful finger gently tracing the outline of the metal cylinder just barely protruding from her loosely fitted tank top. Lena grinned, catching her hand to place a quick kiss across her knuckles. 

“You say that now but…”

Amelie’s grip in her hand tightened and a short surprised gasp nearly knocked the wind out of her as she went straight for the prize. Even Lena looked just as shocked as she did realizing how wet she was, and she couldn’t have looked more pleased with herself. Her face burned, partially in embarrassment but that quickly faded with the way her fingers seemed to work magic without inserting a single one. Which quickly became the bane of her existence.

“Ok ok forget I said anything jus-” words cut short with a kiss deep enough to make her forget what she was talking about. At least until she felt two fingers, she pulled away to let out a low groan and a string of curses against her lips, nudging her forehead against Lena’s who watched on in complete awe.     
  
Her hips rocked against her hand, matching the painfully slow rhythm, mewling against the pillow looking at at her with heavy eyes.

Lena couldn’t look away for the life of her.

“...yeah this is happening right now bloody hell…” she laughed, placing a quick kiss on the cheek, retracted her fingers, much to Amelie’s disapproval. But before she could ask why in God’s name did she stop, she caught sight of just the slightest twinkle of mischief in her eye.

“....what are you...”

Lena grinned, grabbing the end of the blanket in both hands she winked.  
  
“Oh nothin! Be right back love”  
  
And down she went in a fit of giggles, the blanket draped across Amelie’s stomach and completely covering any activity going on below it. Like a child enjoying a fort built of pillows and blankets, Lena laughed, re positioning herself to hook the back of Amelie’s knees over her shoulders.  
  
“What on Earth on youuuu _-ooooh my God”_ she gasped, her back arching upwards as she clutched anything she could grab onto as if to stop herself from floating away.  

“Careful luv” Lena reached up, lifting the blanket just enough to catch a glimpse of Amelie trying to catch her breath,”...your neighbors are nosey remember?”

Scrambling around, she dug into the pillows for the remote, nearly dropping it twice she raised its volume to mask the loud moan that escaped from her lips as Lena disappeared back underneath the blanket.

Unable to see anything but the slow bob of what she assumed to be her head between her legs and rely on feeling alone, Amelie let out another string of curses and praise in french, earning a hum of content from beneath the blanket.

“Hnn, you sound so cute…” a playful voice purred, clearly enjoying the long shaky groan after a particularly long and dreadfully slow lick. 

“L-Lena….I swear to G-”

Chances are the tv was not loud enough to cover her sudden sharp cry, as lips enclosed around her clit and two fingers returned, curling hard within causing her back to arch right off the couch for a moment as she grasped at the cushions until her knuckles went white. Unable to take it anymore, Amelie reached down and flipped the blanket up and off, revealing and finally able to watch Lena’s tongue work absolute wonders. All with a broad smile on her face.

“Y-you...smug brat…” she panted heavily but found herself laughing between a soft moan, rolling her hips along with the motions against her face but not once did her grin falter. Releasing a tight grip from the couch, Amelie reached down and grabbed a fist full of messy brown hair, pushing her closer while pulling at her roots. Lena purred in response, hand pumped faster, sucking harder all while keeping direct eye contact.

Amelie didn’t last very long.

Grabbing a small pillow beside her, she promptly slammed it against her own face and screamed her name until her lungs were sore. Her body gone rigid and a quivering mess, sweaty palm pushing her harder against her center, rolling against her riding out the harsh orgasms that shook her to the core.

Lena remained as she was, patiently waiting until the grip loosened on the back of her head and the pillow was released, slowly rolling away to reveal a very satisfied and exhausted Amelie.

“If only you knew how long I’ve been wanting to do that…”

Glancing downwards, she found Lena licking her lips, resting her head against her inner thigh while her fingers drew circles across her stomach.

“...oh I can guess” she chuckled, letting go of the handful of brown locks to gently cup the side of her face, a gentle smile cross her features as Lena leaned into it like a cat awaiting attention from it’s owner. Her thumb trailing over her lips, though with the intention of assisting the cleanup Lena had other plans, opening her mouth and taking the digit, rolling her tongue against it in a very familiar fashion that made Amelie’s face burn.

“Hey easy, let me catch my breath _cherie_ ” she laughed, feeling a smile so wide her cheeks were beginning to hurt. Grasping her chin, she gently tugged her forward, guiding her up in which Lena immediately crawled out of her blanket like fort up and across her naked form.

“I would do this over and over again forever and it wouldn’t be enough to show you how much you mean to me” she mumbled, seemingly lost in a haze as Amelie held her just inches from her lips, she whined lightly, sending an immediate surge of power straight into her core, reigniting her center. This may or may not be the beginning of a new string of events in the future.

But until then, Lena leaned in, gently bumping her forehead against hers.  
  
“You’ve suffered enough”

“ _Merci_ Lena but…” 

Amelie paused a moment, eyes trailing down to the light in between them, “Don’t sell yourself short” she mumbled, her fingers returning to the center of the anchor, watching in mild amusement at the soft shadows it cast as she traced the outer rim.  

In which, brought forth an idea and a glint of mischief in her eyes as she asked, “Is this thing waterproof?”

 

A few days vacation was more than enough.

 

* * *

  
When they returned, hand in hand, many Overwatch agents gathered in the shadows to exchange money that was placed in a massive bet. Apparently mostly everyone knew this was bound to happen and now were cashing in.

“Amelie”

Grabbing her rifle from her locker, she turned around to be greeted by her mentor. Who was beaming, she also happened to have the most money in the pot and thus was in fact, very happy today.

“Captain”

“At ease, how was your vacation?”

Luckily her uniform covered her neck in all it’s entirety, Lena however had to fish out her old aviator scarf to hide the large bruises and love bites.

“Very much needed, did we miss anything good?”

Ana shrugged, nodding her head indicating to follow along. Amelie slung her gun over her shoulder and the two began the long walk towards the range.

“Not necessarily, seems like Jack saved the exciting things for you two” she paused a moment,“You make a great team”

“Well someone has to make sure she comes home in one piece” she chuckled, glancing over her shoulder where a line of new posters were taped up. Nearly all of them with Tracer’s big bright eyes and wide smile on the front, right beside the founders of Overwatch.

“And you? How are you feeling?”

Amelie paused a moment before replying, watching the headquarters become smaller and below her feet as the elevator took them up and into the mountains. As the doors opened, revealing a barren landscape she had grown to adore as her practice range on one side, and the other looking down over the massive expanse of the Overwatch HQ, she shook her head and shrugged.

 

“Perhaps in another world...things could be much worse”

 


End file.
